After A Lunch
by Kagamichin
Summary: Quando assuntos estão inacabados, precisam ser resolvidos o mais rápido possível... -GazettE / RukixReita-


_**N/A:**__ Eu sequestrei o Reita e ele 'ta aqui em casa *0*/ Já até me ensinou a tocar baixo! 8D_

_Infelizmente eles não me pertencem i.i_

_A fic faz parte da Série 'After A...' – quer ler as outras? Vai no meu perfil e procure-as, todas tem 'After A –alguma coisa-' no título, não é difícil encontrar ;D  
_

_Fic feita por causa dos reviews (no site do Nyah!) de 'Ater A Dinner', para quem queria o Ruki seme aqui está!  
Sim, sim, Reita é o uke, eu fiz isso... *se mata* x_x  
_

**AVISO: PWP! não gosta? Bye o/ não diga que não avisei...

* * *

**

**After a Lunch**

Finalmente era a hora do tão esperado almoço para os membros do the GazettE, e como não haveria mais ensaios, nada melhor do que um almoço feito pelo baterista, na casa do mesmo.

— E então Kai, já decidiu qual vai ser o prato especial? – perguntou Uruha animado.

— Oh sim, com certeza! – respondeu o baterista.

— E o que irá ser? – perguntou Aoi, curioso.

— Bem, pensei em fazer alguma comida italiana, uma massa, spaghetti para ser mais exato, o que acham? Aprovam?

— Só vou aprovar quando comer... E espero que esteja boa... – Reita se manifestou, recebendo um olhar divertido, mas com um tom de ironia por parte de Kai.

— Oh Reita-san, o seu será especial!

— Hey Hey, o Reita não gosta da sua comida Kai, eu gosto! O prato especial tinha que ser meu! – falou indignado Uruha.

— Hm... Mas é exatamente por isso caro Uruha que o prato especial VAI ser dele. – sorriu maniacamente para Uruha, indo para a cozinha.

— Sabe se eu fosse o Reita não comia a comida depois desse sorriso do Kai... – falou Aoi, olhando para Ruki, que escutava tudo atento e teve que concordar silenciosamente, com o moreno.

Reita ficou pensando e analisando a situação. Até que por fim falou:

— Ah! Mas o que o Kai poderia fazer? Me envenenar é que não!

oOo

Horas mais tarde, depois de ajeitarem a mesa, Kai chama-os para irem almoçar. Sentaram-se na seguinte ordem: Kai na ponta, Uruha ao lado de Kai, Aoi ao lado de Uruha. No outro lado Ruki ao lado de Kai e Reita ao lado de Ruki.

Kai, como bom anfitrião, serviu todos por primeiro, para então servir-se e com um sorriso largo falou:

— Comam!

— Hey Kai e o almoço especial do Reita? – lembrou-se Uruha.

— Oh eu não pude fazer, faltou o ingrediente principal: pimenta. – piscou. – Mas da próxima vez eu faço!

— Err... Não precisa se incomodar Kai-san... – sorriu fraco Reita.

— Não é incômodo algum!

Meio receoso, Reita começou a comer, o restante comeram devorando o que estava no prato.

— Hm... Está bom demais Kai! – falou Ruki, depois de engolir uma boa quantia da massa.

— Obrigado Ruki-san! – sorriu. – Quer mais?

Ruki acenou positivamente e o baterista o serviu novamente. Aoi e Uruha aproveitaram o embalo para pegarem mais. Então Kai olhou para Reita, que havia parado de comer.

— Já terminou Reita-san?

— Ah sim Kai, não sou esfomeado como esses três aí... – respondeu com um sorriso.

Quando todos terminaram de almoçar, foram enxotados da mesa por Kai e mandados para a sala. Não demorou muito e Kai pareceu com uma travessa, colheres e alguns potes de sobremesa na sala, colocando tudo em cima da mesa de centro.

— Esse é em especial para você Ruki!

Ruki ficou fitando aquela travessa cheia de creme de bombom. Olhou para Kai e este confirmou com a cabeça. Não demorou e Ruki já estava atacando o doce.

Os outros só riram e serviram-se, exceto Reita, que para ser o diferente, não gostava de doces.

— Rei-chan quer um pouco? – insistiu Ruki.

— Não Ruki, você sabe que eu... – não conseguiu terminar, pois o vocalista enfiou a colher dentro da boca deste.

— Fique quietinho Rei-chan, é desfeita não comer, se bem que se você não comer, vai sobrar mais para mim! – falou sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando.

Reita revirou os olhos, passando a língua sobre os lábios, sentindo o leve gosto do doce que ai havia ficado.

Ruki cuidava todos os movimentos do baixista, devorando-o com os olhos. Ruki levou mais uma grande quantia do doce para sua boca, lambendo a colher provocativamente. E milhares de idéias passavam pela mente do baixinho. Mas sua atenção voltou-se para a travessa do creme, notando que ninguém mais estava comendo a sobremesa e como bom guloso e maníaco por doces pediu:

— Hey Kai, posso ficar com o que sobrar desse creme?

— Claro Ruki-san! Pode levar!

— Obrigado Kai-chan!

oOo

Não demorou e todos já estavam indo para suas devidas casas.

— Nee Rei-chan, da uma carona? O Aoi resolveu ir sem mim... – falou Ruki, fazendo um pequeno bico e colocando uma mão na cintura, enquanto a outra segurava o pote com a sobremesa dentro. Reita riu da cena.

— Claro chibi!

Entraram no carro e Reita deu a partida, seguindo para o apartamento do vocalista.

O silencio no carro se fez presente o percurso inteiro, Reita concentrado demais nas ruas e Ruki concentrado demais nos próprios pensamentos.

— Chegamos chibi. – Reita parou o carro em frente ao prédio e Ruki olhou-o. Com um sorriso falou.

— Obrigado Rei-chan, mas não quer entrar?

— Ahn...

— Por favor, Rei-chan...! – os olhos pedintes do vocalista, somado à mão que agora estava sobre a coxa de Reita e a boca que estava perto demais da sua... Não tinha como resistir.

— Vou sim Ru-chan...

Ruki sorriu satisfeito, afastando-se e saindo do carro. Em seguida Reita também saiu.

Seguiram caminho, conversando algumas coisas sobre a banda, sobre os próximos lives e entrevistas até chegarem no apartamento do baixinho. E entraram.

— Sente-se ai no sofá Rei-chan, quero colocar isso aqui na geladeira antes que estrague.

Reita concordou, fazendo o que o menor havia dito. Logo, Ruki já estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Nee Rei-chan... – começou com a voz baixa, rouca e se aproximando do ouvido do baixista, este se arrepiou com o contato do hálito quente de Ruki em seu pescoço.

— Hun? – murmurou, olhando de canto para o vocalista, mas seus olhos logo foram parar nas mãos deste, que começava a acariciar sua coxa, subindo para seu abdômen e arranhando-o de leve.

— Aquele dia... Aqui em casa... Não foi devidamente acabado... – Ruki passou a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha de Reita, descendo para o pescoço e fazendo um caminho de saliva por onde passava.

Reita segurou um gemido. E Ruki avançou no baixista, sentando-se em cima deste e atacando sua boca com voracidade. Suas mãos voaram para a barra da camiseta do outro, puxando-a para cima e explorando a pele descoberta com as mãos.

Reita avançou suas mãos para as coxas do menor, agarrando-se a elas e arrancando um gemido alto de Ruki. Este puxou a camiseta do maior rapidamente para cima, retirando-a. Tão rápido desabotoou o jeans que ele usava.

Reita copiava cada movimento do vocalista, retirando também a camisa deste e explorando toda a cútis descoberta com a boca, marcando a pele clara e adorando os sons que saiam da boca do menor.

Ruki levantou-se e retirou sua calça juntamente com a peça íntima. Postou-se à frente de Reita e não precisou nem pedir, pois com um puxão nos cabelos do outro direcionou sua face para a sua evidente ereção.

Uma das mãos do baixista voou em direção ao membro pulsante à frente, e a outra arranhava e apertava qualquer pedaço do corpo do ser à sua frente.

— Vamos Rei-chan, está esperando o que? – a voz de Ruki saiu rouca e sensual.

Reita olhou para Ruki e desceu os olhos, famintos, por todo seu corpo. Encarou a ereção do vocal e não demorando colocou primeiramente a glande na boca, sugando-a com força e arrancando um gemido contido de Ruki. Continuou a enterrar o restante do membro do outro na boca, sugando-o. Retirou-o e começou a fazer movimentos sensuais com a língua em toda a extensão, enquanto sua mão ajudava na felação.

Ruki olhava aquela cena hipnotizado. Ver Reita tão submisso a si era perfeito; tudo o que precisava e queria. Sentiu a língua do baixista passar por toda a sua extensão, logo abocanhando-o por completo. Não agüentou-se e se empurrou contra a boca do maior, este continuava a sugá-lo, agora com mais força. Ruki segurava os cabelos deste fortemente, empurrando a cabeça de Reita em sua direção.

— Ahn Reita... – gemeu quase desesperado o nome do outro. – P-pare...

Assim o baixista fez e sentiu Ruki puxando-o pelo braço, levantando-se. Ruki fez questão de retirar a calça e a cueca que o baixista ainda vestia, ficando de joelhos à sua frente.

— Ru-Ruki... – Reita nada mais disse, apenas sentiu-se sendo jogado no sofá e o vocalista já estava o chupando com vontade. Reita arfava e seus gemidos ainda saiam contidos de sua boca, mas já era o suficiente para deixar Ruki sem controle.

Ruki levou os dedos até a boca do maior, que imediatamente começou a sugá-los sensualmente, enroscando a língua em todos os dois dígitos. Logo o vocalista parou o que fazia, recebendo um protesto de Reita, mas que foi ignorado.

— Vire-se. - Falou aparentemente apressado e autoritário.

Entorpecido com todas as sensações que Ruki lhe proporcionava, virou-se, ficando apoiado no encosto do sofá. Ruki admirou aquela cena sexy, provocativa e inesquecível do baixista de quatro para si, o rosto virado para o lado corado, encarando-o com os olhos nublados. O vocalista sorriu malicioso e passou a língua pelos lábios grossos sensualmente.

Encostou-se à Reita e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço com certa violência e tinha certeza que deixaria marcas mais tarde. Levou, então, os dígitos até a entrada do outro, penetrando-o com um e recebendo um gemido em resposta, fez alguns movimentos de vai e vem para em seguida colocar um segundo dígito e começar com movimentos circulares e mais intensos dentro do baixista.

Reita estava com a respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado, tentando conter os gemidos, sendo uma tarefa praticamente impossível, já que agora além de ter os dígitos de Ruki dentro de si, este estava masturbando-o rapidamente. Sentia que se continuasse assim poderia chegar ao orgasmo rápido.

Sentiu Ruki retirar os dígitos e parar com a felação, ia falar algo, mas apenas um gemido alto, dolorido saiu de sua garganta; Ruki enterrou-se rápido dentro do outro, sem que Reita tivesse tempo de falar algo.

— Aaaaah... Reita... Hm... Se eu soubesse que você era assim, tão... Apertado... Eu teria te pego assim antes...! Por Buda! Já disseram o quão gostoso é?! – falou roucamente, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Reita.

— C-cala a boca Ruki... E mecha-se! – falou pausado, praticamente rosnando para Ruki.

O vocalista sorriu. Saiu um pouco de dentro do baixista e voltou. O som que recebeu em troca só o incentivou, começando a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

Ruki segurou a cintura do outro, puxando-o para mais perto e estocando-o mais fundo. Ambos mexiam-se em sincronia. Os gemidos não mais eram abafados e a cada estocada mais forte, Ruki tremia de excitação com os gemidos que Reita dava.

— M-mais rápido... – falou com a respiração entrecortada o baixista. E o pedido foi imediatamente atendido; Ruki pôs-se a estocá-lo com mais velocidade e com mais força. Entrerrava-se cada vez mais dentro de Reita, este gemia cada vez mais alto, mais sem controle toda a vez que sentia sua próstata sendo atingida, diversas vezes seguidas.

Ruki notando que chegaria logo ao clímax,eidos movimentos riado logo ao climax, alto, mais sem controle toda a vez que sentia sua pregar ao orgasmo mais cedo levou uma mão até a excitação, até então, esquecida de Reita e começou a fazer movimentos rápidos.

Reita arqueou as costas. Estava próximo à loucura. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu todo seu corpo e retesou-se por completo. Ruki gemeu alto ao sentir seu membro sendo apertado tão deliciosamente.

— Ruki eu... Aaaaaah!!!! - não terminou a frase e finalmente se desfez na mão do vocalista. Este estocou-o mais algumas vezes até que por fim também chegou ao seu limite, preenchendo o maior com o seu prazer e caiu exausto sobre as costas de Reita.

Ambos ofegantes, os corações disparados, corados e ainda sentindo a sensação do orgasmo ficaram largados como estavam no sofá. Após algum tempo, Ruki saiu de dentro do baixista, sentando-se largado no sofá.

Reita sentiu um friozinho percorrer sua espinha quando sentiu o vocal sair de dentro de si, e se acomodou no sofá também.

— Eu estou morto! - Ruki falou, respirando fundo e preceguiu - Reita, mesmo sendo gostoso, você acabou comigo! Mas em compensação foi a melhor transa da minha vida! - Ruki estava de olhos fechados enquanto falava, só abriu-os porque escutou o baixista rindo.

— Admito que foi muito boa, mas Ruki, você sempre está falando que 'foi a melhor de sua vida'!

— Não tenho culpa se a cada dia e toda a vez que transamos VOCÊ fica mais desejável... - Ruki sorriu-lhe maroto – Eu quero tomar um banho, ainda tem as suas roupas da noite retrasada aqui em casa... Então, vamos?

— Claro! Só não garanto que o ativo naquele banheiro será você Ruki...


End file.
